Boys Over Flowers 10
is a volume of the manga, Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio. It collects chapters fifty-nine through sixty-five of the series. The volume was first released on May 25, 1995 in Japan. After being licensed by Viz Media, it was published in English on February 8, 2005. Seinosuke Amakusa makes a public declaration of his love for Tsukushi Makino. She then becomes a media target. Later, her father loses one million yen which he had borrowed from a loanshark. To help her family, Tsukushi asks Tsukasa Domyoji for a loan. He agrees if she enters the Teen of Japan contest. Book description Summary Tsukushi Makino is stunned when she learns Kinsan is Seinosuke Amakusa, a son of a parliament member. She accuses him of "feeling sorry for her." Before Seinosuke can explain himself, Tsukushi's mother happens to walk by. Noticing Tsukasa Domyoji is there, she whisks him off to their apartment. Tsukushi spares Seinosuke a single glance and then follows them home. There her parents prepare two sets of bedding for her and Tsukasa. They then shut the couple in the room, before going to sleep with her brother in the kitchen. Tsukasa asks Tsukushi "How did you feel when I went away?" He loses his nerve and says "Forget about it." Once Tsukushi falls asleep, Tsukasa leans over and faintly kisses her.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers The following morning, Tsukasa has Tsukushi go shopping with him. He tries on several different outfits, each one Tsukushi rejected before saying "I think the first one was best." Later at school, Seinosuke waits for Tsukushi by the gate. He clears up the misunderstanding and reveals that he has feelings for Tsukushi. Seinosuke leaves after inviting her to a party held by his father.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers That afternoon, Tsukushi talks things out with Yuki Matsuoka. Yuki makes a comment about Tsukasa loving Tsukushi, which she denies. Later, Tsukushi asks Rui Hanazawa to accompany her to the party. She is surprised to see Tsukasa there. Next, Seinosuke announces that he has no wish to "follow in his father's footsteps." He then went on to talk about "the girl I hope to marry someday."Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers Seinosuke steps down from the stage and approaches Tsukushi, asking her to be his girlfriend. Tsukasa punches him, before she can answer. The resulting brawl makes Tsukushi the subject of the national media, much to her distress. Later, Tsukasa decides Tsukushi is "too poor" and wants to "make her look like she deserves him."Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers On her way home, Tsukushi stops for some ramen to cheer herself up. Afterwards, a group of Eirin Academy students confront her. Seinosuke shows up shortly and forces them to leave her alone. He apologizes to Tsukushi for the media attention and asks her to consider being his girlfriend. Later, Tsukasa stops by Tsukushi's work to ask her some questions. He fills out a recommendation letter, but refuses to say what it is for.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers At home, Tsukushi learns her father has borrowed one million yen from a loanshark and later lost it at a race track. Her mother is distressed and asks her husband for a divorce, not seeing a future for their family anymore. Tsukushi promises to handle it and heads to Tsukasa's house to ask for a loan. He agrees as long as she enters the Teen of Japan contest.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsubaki Domyoji invites Tsukushi over to discuss the contest. Tsubaki, having won six years ago, describes the contest in great detail. That year, Tsubaki won by cooking an okonomiyaki which the other girls were unfamiliar with. Tsubaki then states "There's no telling what will happen in this contest." Tsukushi begins her training with instructors hired by Tsubaki.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 59': Tsukushi Makino feels betrayed after learning Seinosuke Amakusa's background. It was first released on September 20, 1994.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 60': it was published in Margaret No.21 in October 1994. Tsukasa Domyoji officially makes his return to Eitoku Academy. *'Chapter 61': Seinosuke makes a shocking public declaration. The chapter was originally published in the late October 1994 issue of Margaret. *'Chapter 62': first released on November 5, 1994. Tsukushi receives much unwanted media attention after Seinosuke's confession. *'Chapter 63': Tsukasa makes preparations for entering Tsukushi in Teen of Japan. The chapter was released in November 1994. *'Chapter 64': Tsukushi's family takes a blow when her father borrows money from a loanshark. It was published in Margaret No.1 of 1994. *'Chapter 65': published on December 20, 1994. Tsukushi begins training for the Teen of Japan contest under Tsubaki Domyoji's tutelage. *'Side-columns': Kamio thanks her fans for reading and their fan letters. She tells a three-panel story, titled "One Day in My Workshop," about her and her assistants briefly believing in fairies. In the last panel, she announces the release of the 1995 ''Hana Yori Dango'' film starring Yuki Uchida. Editions *'France': on September 22, 2004, it was translated into French by Glénat.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-10-9782723446983 (French) *'South Korea': the volume was published by Seoul Media Group as 꽃보다 남자 on November 30, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65827 (Korean) *'Spain': Planeta Comics released the book in Spanish on January 4, 2007.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-1037/56401 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': released as Meteor Garden 10 (流星花園 10) by Tong Li Comics on December 25, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50210 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': Kim Dong published it as Con Nhà Giàu 10 on November 18, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-10 (Vietnamese) Hana-France10.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK10.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean10.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain10.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan10.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam10.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam10.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *The illustration on the cover of this volume was first published in Margaret No.5 of February 1995 as the lead-in for chapter sixty-seven.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 6, "Illustration Gallery" It was also included in the 1995 art book. *Volume ten is the only one to feature any other characters besides Tsukushi and the F4, namely Tsubaki and Shizuka. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-10/product/47/paperback Boys Over Flowers, Volume 10 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591166292/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 10 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-10/digital-comic/115805 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 10 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes